Love Is Punishment - KrisHun
by RomanticWind92
Summary: "Dan untuk Kris. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu kecewa. Aku sudah menyerah, kau tenang saja. Semoga kau bahagia bersama dengannya. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janji untuk selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi." - Sehun / KrisHun Fiction / I Make it cause i miss this couple. RnR


_Prince School—_ Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. Di XO High School siapa yang tidak tergila-gila pada mereka. Prince School terdiri dari 6 orang. Berambut _blonde_ dengan rahang tegas dan wajah yang sangat tampan itu adalah Wu Kris. Pewaris Wu Corp yang terkenal cukup dingin namun Kris seperti terlahir sebagai pangeran yang sempurna, Kris memiliki segalanya. Harta, kecerdasan dan kemewahan.

Lalu yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Kris, Park Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang selalu menebar senyum itu merupakan anak mentri. Berbeda dengan Kris, Chanyeol cukup ramah terhadap fansnya. Hanya saja Chanyeol akan marah jika sudah menyangkut masalah privasinya. Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba bertanya tentang masalah pribadinya.

Disebelah kanan Kris ada Huang Zi Tao, anak konglomerat dari China itu memiliki bentuk mata yang lucu seperti panda. Tapi walaupun terlihat imut, Tao adalah yang paling pintar dalam ilmu bela diri. Ia bahkan bisa menumbangkan satu geng sekaligus walaupun ia hanya sendiri.

Di sebelah Chanyeol ada si senyum malaikat yang terkenal dengan rayuan mautnya. Kim Suho. Suho adalah yang terpintar di antara mereka. Suho juga anggota yang cukup kaya. Hanya saja, Suho terkenal masih sangat kampungan. Maklum saja, Suho berasal dari pedesaan.

Dan di sebelah Tao ada Kim Taehyung. Maknae di antara mereka berenam. Taehyung itu terkenal cukup polos namun blak-blakan jika berbicara. Ia juga sering dipanggil alien karena tingkahnya yang terlewat aneh. Lihat saja, penampilannya hari ini yang berpenampilan seperti orang culun. Chanyeol berdecak pelan melihat penampilan Taehyung.

Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, Suho, dan juga Taehyung. Lalu kemana yang satunya?

" _Jinja_? Pak tua sialan itu tidak mau membiarkan aku masuk." Kelimanya berbalik menghadap seseorang yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di koridor kampus. Dia Oh Sehun. _Namja_ yang memiliki kulit paling putih di antara yang lain sebelum Suho. Di antara yang lain, Sehun adalah anggota yang paling menyebalkan. Sangat terobsesi dengan ketua mereka, Kris. Terkenal paling gigih mengejar Kris— _dalam artian banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejar Kris—_ namun Kris tidak pernah menganggap Sehun lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sehun terkenal cukup misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana latar belakang Sehun kecuali anggota Prince School.

"Kau dari _club_ mana lagi _eoh_?"

Sehun mengerjap pelan kemudian terkekeh kikuk. " _Aniya_. Aku tidur di rumah semalam. Sungguh." Jawabnya sambil melirik Kris yang menatapnya datar sedari tadi. Chanyeol berdecak pelan, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun hingga Sehun merasa hampir kehilangan nafas.

"Hey kau mau membunuh adikku?" Si pendek Suho memberikan tipukan manis di kepala Chanyeol hingga Sehun bisa terlepas dan bernafas dengan normal. " _Thanks hyung_." Suho memutar bola matanya, walau terkenal cuek. Sehun tahu kalau Suho menyayanginya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

" _Jinja_? Suho _hyung_ yang tertampan." Sehun melempar kedipan mata pada Tao yang juga di balas Tao. Suho yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sehun dan Tao pasti ada maunya kalau sudah seperti ini.

" _Chogiyoh_? Bisakah kau memberitahuku di mana ruang kepala sekolah?"

Kris berbalik, di sini tidak ada orang lain selain mereka karena pelajaran sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kris terpaku di tempat melihat _namja_ yang kini berdiri di depannya. Walaupun memakai kacamata, _namja_ itu terlihat cukup manis. Kris menunduk memperjelas penglihatannya, ia tersenyum menyeringai. Ia juga melirik papan nama _namja_ itu.

"Kau tinggal lurus dari sini kemudian belok kiri." Bisik Kris kemudian berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan juga _namja_ yang bertanya padanya itu. Sehun berhenti menggoda Suho melihat tingkah tidak biasa Kris. Ia menelisik _namja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. _Namja_ itu memang manis, Sehun mengakuinya namun ia tidak mau mengakui kalau Byun Baekhyun itu sudah menarik perhatian Krisnya. Yah, Kris hanya boleh jadi miliknya.

Sehun berjalan paling di belakang menuju kelas mereka sengaja menyenggol Baekhyun melempar tatapan sinis. Mereka memang satu kelas, kecuali Taehyung yang masih berada di kelas 2. Baekhyun tersenyum masam, ia mengingat bagaimana wajah Kris terlihat sangat tampan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju arah yang dikatakan Kris sebelumnya.

Di dalam kelas, tidak ada yang berani bersuara selama pelajaran berlangsung. Walaupun terkenal sebagai pemilik sekolah, Prince School terkenal cukup tekun dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Yah kecuali sang Princess, Oh Sehun. Sehun memang dijuluki Princess karena wajahnya yang terkadang terlihat cantik dan juga anggun. Apalagi bentuk tubuhnya yang benar-benar mengalahkan tubuh seorang model wanita.

"Kau belum gila kan Kris?"

Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak tertidur membuka matanya dan memperjelas pendengarannya percakapan Chanyeol dan Kris yang memang duduk bersebelahan. " _Mwo_?" Kris bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Kita sedang belajar matematika bukan mendengarkan lelucon. Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu. Dan lagi, apa yang kau tulis? Ba—Baekhyun?" Diam-diam Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Baekhyun atau siapapun itu tidak akan pernah ia biarkan untuk mendekati Kris.

"Diam kau Park bodoh. Sana lanjutkan sendiri tugasmu."

Chanyeol menangkap gelagat aneh dari Kris namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui sahabatnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya jatuh cinta. Hahahahha... ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat buruk untuk yang lain. Terutama untuk _namja_ yang tengah terlelap itu.

" _Kau benar-benar kasihan Sehun."_

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan** as **Wu Kris**

 **Oh Sehun** as **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun** as **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Taehyung**

 **Pairing : KrisHun & KrisBaek**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School-Life, Miss Typo, EYD nggak sesuai, OOC and other.**

 **Lenght : OneShoot**

 **Word : 12K+**

 **Desclaimer : Semua nama dalam cerita hanyalah pinjaman,** _ **but this story is mine**_ **.**

 **OooO**

" _Hyung_! Sepertinya kau harus berhenti keluar malam atau sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan tidur yang nyenyak." Sehun bergeming, ia masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia memang hanya berdua dengan Taehyung di kantin. Yang lainnya sedang rapat osis.

" _Hyung_!"

"Diam kau alien."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Ia meraih kacamata Taehyung dan memakainya. "Apa aku terlihat manis?" Taehyung terbengong menatap Sehun. Manis? Dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan juga menggunakan kacamata besar, apanya yang terlihat manis. Sehun lebih terlihat gembel.

"Kau terlihat—"

"—terlihat seperti gembel _hyung_. Hahahahhah..." Sehun mengumpat kesal dan menendang tulang kering Taehyung di bawah meja. Namun walaupun terlihat kesakitan, Taehyung masih terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Kau menertawakan apa?" Suho langsung bertanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Sehun memberikan _death glare_ pada Taehyung mencegah _namja_ itu mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

" _Aniya_. Hanya saja Sehun _hyung_ sepertinya sangat lucu hari ini." Chanyeol menatap Taehyung yang masih terlihat menahan tawanya, ia melihat ke arah Tao yang mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Lalu Kris...

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Kris agar _namja_ itu berhenti memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang makan bersama dengan teman-temannya dipojokan kantin sekolah. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sehun tahu. _Namja_ itu bisa mengamuk dan bahkan lebih parahnya mencelakai Baekhyun.

" _Wae_?"

"Kita sedang bersama Sehun. Sedikit saja setidaknya hargai perasaannya. Atau? Kau katakan padanya kalau kau sudah menyukai orang lain." Kris melirik Sehun yang sibuk bermain kode mata dengan Taehyung. Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Kalian berdua berheti."

Taehyung langsung meraih kacamatanya dan duduk dengan kalem menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Sementara itu Sehun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Kalau kau ingin tidur. Kau bisa ke Prince School. Lehermu bisa sakit kalau kau tidur seperti itu." Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya mencoba membelalakkan matanya mendengar perhatian Kris.

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku sedang lapar. Bukan ingin tidur." Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Kris setelah memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sebelumnya berantakan.

"Owh. _Uri princess_ ternyata sangat manis." Sehun langsung memberikan _death glare_ pada Tao namun hanya di balas dengan kekehan kecil dari _namja_ bermata panda itu. Kris menghela nafas pelan. Walaupun Sehun sedikit menyebalkan setidaknya Sehun adalah sahabat yang sangat baik. Yah seperti kata yang lain, Prince School tidak akan pernah hidup tanpa adanya Princess mereka, Sehun.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

"Baekhyun – _ah_?"

"Yeh?"

"Sepertinya Kris tertarik padamu. Dia terus saja memperhatikanmu saat kita di kantin." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap sahabat barunya. Do Kyungsoo, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Memangnya Kris itu siapa?"

"Dia itu pangeran sekolah. Pangeran di antara pangeran yang lain."

Baekhyun mengerinyit, "Maksudmu _namja_ tampan berambut _blonde_ itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah koridor yang terlihat cukup ramai, sementara di tengah koridor terdapat enam _namja_ yang sedang berjalan dengan gaya mereka masing-masing, kecuali _namja_ yang berkulit seputih susu itu. Ia berjalan sambil bersender pada _namja_ yang bermata panda itu. Sepertinya _namja_ itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Sebenarnya kau itu tidur jam berapa semalam?"

Tao yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mengeluh dengan tingkah Sehun pun ikut mengeluh. Pasalnya _namja_ itu terus saja tidur semenjak datang hingga sekarang. Sehun menipuk kepala Tao sambil mendesis kesal. "Diam saja kau panda. Bilang saja kalau kau sudah tidak mau jadi sandaranku. Aku bisa meminta pada Chanyeol."

Sehun beralih ke Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Namun, melihat respon Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya, Sehun menegakkan kembali badannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pandangan Chanyeol mendapati Kris yang tengah berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

" _Kajja,_ kita pulang saja."

Sehun menahan tangan Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang memandang Baekhyun begitu lembut. Kapan ia bisa mendapatkan tatapan itu? Tatapan Kris selalu terlihat dingin bahkan hampir terlihat tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya, ia mengepalkan tangannya menatap dingin Baekhyun. Andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Baekhyun sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa sekarang.

"Aku duluan saja. Bukankah kalian akan pergi bersama Kris?"

Sehun memilih berjalan sendirian. Ia sedang tidak membawa kendaraan dan ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menumpang pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Andai saja Kris yang menawarinya, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tapi mana mungkin? Perhatian Kris kepadanya tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Meminta lebih hanyalah mimpi indah untuknya kemudian akan menjadi mimpi buruk saat ia terbangun nantinya.

"Dia kenapa? Aku jadi sedikit aneh melihat sikap Sehun akhir-akhir ini." Suho menyahut yang langsung diangguki Tao dan Taehyung.

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, ia memilih berjalan menuju parkiran saat melihat Kris sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membuat beberapa fans Kris berbisik-bisik bahkan ada yang berteriak tidak terima karena ini yang pertama kalinya Kris memberikan perhatian pada murid baru.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

"Memangnya apa manisnya _namja_ itu. Hik... aku memang tidak manis... Hik... tapi aku jauh lebih dulu mengenal Kris. Hik... aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada _namja_ itu. Hik... hik... Kris itu hanya milikku."

"Hik... Hik... Hik..."

Kris menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan Sehun saat ia baru saja tiba di club. "Aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia tidak mau berhenti sama sekali." Kris merebut gelas Sehun. Ia langsung memapah tubuh Sehun menghentikan _namja_ itu agar tidak kehilangan kendali yang lebih parah.

"Kris? Ini benar kau? Hahahahah.. benar. Kris selalu ada jika aku membutuhkannya. Dia itukan sahabatku. Sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi." Sehun mulai meracau membuat Kris mau tidak mau harus mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini _eoh_? Kau juga harus mulai menata masa depanmu."

"Sudah. Aku sudah menata masa depanku." Kris berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Sehun yang seperti sudah tersadar dari mabuknya. "Maksudku masa depanku dengan dirimu. Hehehehehe..." Kris berdecak pelan. Ternyata Sehun belum mau menyerah. Andai saja hati bisa dipaksakan mungkin ia sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk menyayangi Sehun lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Masa depanmu bukan bersamaku, kau harus percaya itu Sehun." Kris meletakkan tubuh Sehun di jok belakang mobilnya. Kalau begini ia benar-benar jadi supir dadakan untuk Sehun. Diam-diam Sehun meneteskan air matanya mendengar perkataan Kris. Bukan masa depan yah? Apa ia sudah harus menyerah sekarang?

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

"Bukankah kau tidak bisa berenang? Kenapa kau ikut kelas olahraga?" Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Kyungsoo memang benar, ia tidak bisa berenang. " _Gwaenchana_ , aku bisa belajar atau duduk melihatmu di pinggir kolam."

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Ya sudah. _Kajja_."

 _BRAGH—_ Setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari ruang ganti, Sehun yang saat itu juga berada di dalam ruang ganti langsung membanting pintu loker sambil menyeringai. Ia tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Kris. Kalaupun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Kris. Maka, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Kris. Egois memang. Tapi itu adalah salah satu sifat buruk Sehun.

"Kupikir kau masih menghabiskan waktu di bawah bantal." Tao berkomentar yang langsung mendapatkan tipukan manis dari Sehun. Sehun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kris dan bergelanyut manja di lengan _namja_ itu.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu hari ini."

Kris menyeringai, "Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Kris yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikan Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun setelah menjawab tantangan Sehun. Sehun menggeram kesal dalam hati. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam.

Sehun sengaja berjalan pelan saat melihat siswa lain hendak berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Dan— _BYURR—_ Sehun sengaja membuat dirinya terdorong hingga mengenai tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun jatuh ke dalam kolam namun lain halnya dengan Sehun yang pandai berenang, Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menggapai udara. Semua orang terkejut termasuk Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

Sehun menyeringai sinis melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat hampir kehabisan nafas. Namun, detik berikutnya senyum Sehun harus luntur saat melihat orang yang kini menolong Baekhyun— **Kris**. Kris membawa Baekhyun ke tepi kolam. Ia mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama Baekhyun. Bahkan Kris memberikan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun di depan banyak orang hingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia berenang ke tepian dan berjalan meninggalkan kolam. "Sehun – _ah_? Kau melupakan handukmu."

Sehun berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik mencoba tersenyum pada Suho. " _Gwaenchana_ , aku tidak butuh _hyung_." Suho mengerinyit melihat sifat dingin Sehun. Ia beralih melihat ke arah Kris yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan olahraga.

Sehun menggeram keras di dalam kamar mandi meluapkan emosinya. Ia benar-benar cemburu. Kenapa? Kenapa Kris tidak bisa melihatnya sedikit saja. Memangnya apa yang istemewa dari _namja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. _PRANG—_ Sehun meninju cermin di depannya hingga membuat punggung tangannya berdarah.

"Byun Baekhyun sialan. Aku berjanji akan menyingkirkanmu dari hidup Kris bagaimanapun caranya."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Kris meletakkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang kesehatan. Ia langsung menyelimuti _namja_ itu dengan selimut tebal tanpa berfikir kalau selimut itupun bisa ikut basah. Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan, terlihat sedikit trauma dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar, ia menatap Kris yang terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan rambut basahnya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang setampan dirinya? Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hangat dengan sendirinya mengingat bagaimana Kris tadi memberikan nafas buatan untuknya.

"Kurasa kau juga harus mengganti pakaianmu."

Kris menatap dirinya sendiri kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan berganti pakaian. Kyungsoo yang memang berada di luar akhirnya masuk setelah Kris keluar. Ia membawakan seragam untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium pangeran sekolah _eoh_?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona samar, ia merebut pakaiannya dari Kyungsoo dengan salah tingkah kemudian menutup tirai untuk berganti pakaian. Kyungsoo terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu pasti sudah tertarik pada Kris. Memang siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan Kris. Terlebih lagi, Kris seolah memberikan perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun. Kkkkk... sahabatnya itu memang sangat beruntung. Bahkan Sehun yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Kris pun menjadi tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku yang dicium Kris kenapa kau yang terlihat gila?"

Kyungsoo mencibir pelan dengan bibirnya, "Kau baru diberi nafas buatan saja sudah sombong. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sudah jadi pacarnya? Kau pasti akan melupakanku." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi pacarnya Kris?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Kris muncul tiba-tiba menyela Kyungsoo yang hendak menjawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian tersenyum kikuk pada Kris. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau jadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku belum mengenalmu lebih jauh." Kris tersenyum samar, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun agar berdiri di dekatnya. "Aku boleh meminjamnya sebentar kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. Ia melambai kecil pada Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak rela di seret Kris entah kemana.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

"Tanganmu kenapa _hyung_?"

Sehun langsung menyembunyikan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Taehyung mengerinyit, "Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu sangat aneh _hyung_. Kau bahkan sangat jarang kumpul dengan kami lagi. Kau punya masalah?"

Sehun berhenti menyuap supnya, ia mendongak menatap Taehyung. "Aku hanya sedang malas. Memangnya kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" Taehyung berjingit jijik, ia menjauhkan wajahnya yang hendak dicolek Sehun.

"Kalian berdua _sweet_ sekali. Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?" Tao menyahut saat baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun bersama dengan Suho dan Chanyeol. Taehyung menggeliatkan badannya geli. "Dengan Sehun _hyung_?"

" _Ani_."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bersedia menjadi yang On The TOP!" Suho dan Tao terkekeh keras melihat ekspresi jijik yang ditunjukkan Taehyung mendengar godaan Sehun. Sehun juga ikut terkekeh melihat ekspresi sang maknae itu, sementara Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Oh yah? Dimana Kris?"

"Aku disini." Mereka berlima kompak beralih ke arah Kris yang menambahkan satu kursi di meja makan mereka. _Uhuk—_ Sehun tersedak makanannya yang belum sempat ia kunyah melihat kehadiran Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di samping Kris.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian membungkuk hormat, " _Annyeong_ Baekhyun – _ah_. Ternyata kau lebih manis dilihat dari jarak dekat." Suho mulai mengeluarkan gombalan tidak bermutunya. " _Annyeong hyung_." Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"Hey Baek." Tao dan Chanyeol menyapa bersamaan.

Tidak ada suara lagi setelahnya membuat mereka kompak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sehun. " _Wae_?" Kris menatap dingin ke arah Sehun.

"Ah. _Annyeong_ Baekhyun – _sshi_." Sehun menyapa dengan nada kikuk namun terdengar dingin. Sehun meraih air minumnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "Aku—aku harus menemui Kim _seongsaenim_."

" _HYUNG_!"

Suho menyenggol Tao yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. Chanyeol pun memilih diam tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa, sementara itu Kris menatap dingin kepergian Sehun. "Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang ramah." Baekhyun berkomentar sambil tersenyum lebar membuat suasana sedikit mencair.

" _Gwaenchana_. Sehun _hyung_ memang seperti itu. Dia pasti akan menerimamu nanti sama sepertiku dulu." Taehyung menimpali.

"Lagian kenapa juga harus pakai nama Guru Kim? Memangnya dia tidak punya alasan lain?" Tao ikut berkomentar yang diangguki Suho. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pesan makanan. Aku sangat lapar. Baekhyun – _ah_? Kau ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Kau mulai lagi _hyung_." Taehyung menyindir yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar dari Suho. Kris mendesis dingin. Kris melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ia mengkode Chanyeol agar menyusul Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, ia kemudian beranjak. "Kau ingin kemana Chanyeol – _ah_?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberikan kode dua pada Suho yang berarti ia akan menemui Sehun.

Chanyeol mencari Sehun dimana-mana namun tidak mendapati _namja_ itu dimanapun. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan lokernya dengan kertas ditangannya, ia juga melihat Guru Kim yang berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun berkata jujur untuk menemui Guru Kim.

"Itu apa?"

Sehun langsung menyembunyikan kertas itu dengan cepat. Ia memasukkannya di dalam loker sebelum Chanyeol sempat melihatnya. " _Wae_? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut? Itu bukan surat peringatan dari Guru Kim kan?" Chanyeol menatap curiga. Sehun mengembungkan pipinya kemudian menggeleng.

"Hanya hasil ulangan yang belum aku ambil dan harus aku perbaiki. Aku kan bukan kalian."

Chanyeol melipat tangan di depan dada menatap Sehun curiga, ia berhenti menelisik Sehun saat melihat tangan Sehun yang diberi perban. "Tanganmu kenapa?" Sehun kembali menyembunyikannya kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Susah sekali berbohong pada Chanyeol. "Aku menghancurkan cermin di ruang ganti olahraga."

"Karena Kris?" Chanyeol menebak.

" _Aniya_. Aku—sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mengejar Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun itu orang yang sangat baik. Hanya saja, obsesinya pada Kris membuatnya terlihat sangat egois. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun sebelumnya sengaja mendorong Baekhyun sewaktu di kolam renang. Entah bagaimana _namja_ itu tahu kelemahan Baekhyun. Tapi, Chanyeol memilih untuk diam sekarang. Baginya, sikap Sehun masih termasuk wajar bagaimana Sehun begitu menginginkan Kris dan malah orang lain yang mendapatkan perhatian Kris.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan anggota Prince School termasuk Kyungsoo yang diam-diam dekat dengan Suho. Ternyata Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup cerewet mirip dengan Taehyung. _Namja_ itu juga pandai mencairkan suasana jika Sehun sedang menebar aura dinginnya.

Hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun pun semakin dekat. Tak jarang mereka akan pulang bersama membuat Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit melihat keduanya. Seperti sekarang, mereka semua tengah berkumpul di _cafe_ tongkrongan mereka sambil menonton Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyanyi. Mereka berdua bahkan memiliki suara yang sangat sempurna.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya melihat Kris yang memberikan tatapan lembutnya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan tak jarang mereka juga terlihat beradu pandang dan melempar senyum. Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Taehyung mengangguk, setidaknya Sehun sudah mengatakan kemana _namja_ itu pergi. Biasanya _namja_ itu akan menghilang saat mereka tengah berkumpul seperti ini. Sehun mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tirus. Rambutnya pun sudah mulai memanjang, ia harus memotongnya. Setelah melonggarkan kancing kemejanya, Sehun hendak kembali namun Sehun masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik mendengar suara Kris.

"Baekhyun – _ah_!"

Sehun menutup matanya sambil bersender pada dinding bilik mendengar nada lembut Kris memanggil Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya suara yang sangat bagus." Kris berkomentar saat Baekhyun sedang membasuh wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Kris, "Aku pernah belajar menyanyi saat kecil." Kris meraih tisu terdekat dan mengeringkan wajah Baekhyun membuat _namja_ itu tertegun dengan perlakuan Kris.

"Bahkan kulitmupun sangat halus—"

"—dan jemarimu, kenapa bisa selentik ini _eoh_?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kris. _Deg—_ selama mereka mulai saling mengenal, Baekhyun belum pernah seintim ini dengan Kris. Baekhyun menelan ludah saat Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menutup matanya mulai mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kris padanya.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyapu permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang masih sedikit basah. Perlahan, Kris mulai memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih dekat. Kris menuntun lengan Baekhyun agar melingkar dilehernya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya mengabaikan sekitarnya yang mungkin saja akan dilihat orang karena mereka sedang berada di toilet.

"Manis."

Kris berkomentar setelah melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan saliva di bibir _namja_ itu sebelum menarik _namja_ itu pergi dari toilet. Sementara itu di balik bilik, Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya menahan sesuatu untuk keluar yang sangat menyakitkan dalam hatinya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar meremat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Apa sudah saatnya ia menyerah? Apa ia harus membiarkan Kris bersama dengan orang lain sekarang. Setelah sekian tahun ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Kris dan yang ia dapatkan hanya rasa sakit.

Tapi tidak?

Ia belum mau menyerah. Ia akan berusaha sekali lagi...

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Kris mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengantar Baekhyun dan kali ini ia sengaja memperlambat laju mobilnya agar bisa lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. "Kau sengaja memperlambatnya _eoh_?"

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengangguk samar, ia ikut keluar dari mobil saat Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu gerbang. "Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan?"

"Perpisahan? Kita masih bisa bertemu besok."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam."

Baekhyun tergelak kecil, ia kembali menghampiri Kris berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kris. Walaupun mereka belum resmi, namun ia tahu maksud Kris dengan ucapan selamat malam itu. Kris tersenyum senang, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun saat _namja_ itu sudah berbalik lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali selama beberapa detik.

"Aku mungkin akan sibuk besok. Jadi, ayo kita berkencan di _namsan tower_ jam 8 malam."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar kemudian mengangguk, "Sudah sana pergi." Kris tergelak mendengar nada pengusiran Baekhyun. Tapi, benar juga. Bisa-bisa ia kelepasan dan membuat bibir _namja_ itu bengkak. Salahkan saja bibir Baekhyun yang sangat manis.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kris tidak bisa benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Ia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun begitu pas dalam pelukannya dan juga bibirnya yang terasa sangat manis. Kris benar-benar sudah dibuat mabuk oleh _namja_ itu.

Senyum Kris baru memudar saat ia tiba di apartemennya. "Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Kris bertanya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Sehun memilih diam dan tidak menjawab, ia hanya memindahkan channel tv dari yang satu ke yang lain.

Kris mengerinyit heran, ia paling tidak suka diabaikan. "Aku sedang tidak berbicara dengan patung kan?" Sindir Kris saat mengisi gelas air minumnya untuk ia simpan di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sedang bosan di rumah." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Kris."

Kris berhenti di ambang pintu kamar, ia berbalik menghadap Sehun. " _Mwo_?" Sehun terpaku pada layar tv di depannya.

"Jika aku menyuruhmu memilih, aku atau Baekhyun. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Kris menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya menahan amarah. "Kau ini berbicara apa. Jangan memulainya Sehun. Aku tahu kau tidak perlu mendengar jawabanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya tentang perasaanku padamu."

" _Arasseo_. Selamat tidur."

Sehun mematikan tv mencoba tidur di atas sofa panjang milik apartemen Kris. Andai saja rasa sakit itu terlihat mungkin Sehun akan bisa mengobatinya. Kris kembali menghela nafas, "Selamat tidur Sehun."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

"Sepertinya kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu itu keluar malam Sehun. Lihatlah kantung matamu itu terlihat sangat mengerikan." Suho mengomel saat memberikan kompres di kelopak mata Sehun di ruangan mereka.

Kris mengerinyit, ia yakin kalau Sehun tidur lebih awal. Walaupun ia terbangun saat Sehun sudah meninggalkan apartemen, tetap saja Sehun pasti tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak semalam. Lalu kenapa _namja_ itu terlihat sangat kelelahan dan tampak tidak pernah tidur sama sekali.

"Aku sedang sakit _hyung_. Hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitku."

 _DEG'_

Kris tertegun mendengar nada Sehun. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan perasaannya ketika ia merasa kecewa.

"Kau bilang kau sakit? Memangnya _club_ malam itu bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu?" Sehun berdecak pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengompres sendiri matanya. "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku bisa melupakannya walau hanya sedetik." Lirih Sehun hampir tidak terdengar.

"Aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Bukankah kalian ada rapat hingga malam hari?" Taehyung meletakkan _gadget_ miliknya kemudian meraih tasnya. " _Maknae_ aku ikut." Sehun juga meraih tas ranselnya dan menyusul Taehyung meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang memang ikut dalam organisasi sekolah.

"Enak sekali mereka berdua." Keluh Tao.

Kris melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 5 sore. " _Kajja_ , aku ada urusan setelah rapat." Kris beranjak diikuti yang lain dengan langkah yang terlihat malas. Walaupun memiliki segalanya, tetap saja mereka tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

 _ **Pukul 8:15**_

Kris mendesah resah. Ia belum bisa keluar dari ruang rapat karena adanya acara dadakan yang ternyata sidang rapat juga diikuti beberapa dewan sekolah. Mereka sedang membiacarakan progres sekolah dan prestasi yang sudah di raih oleh murid.

Suho menyenggol Tao sambil melirik Kris. Tao mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berbisik pelan. "Kurasa ia sudah terlambat dengan acara kencannya bersama dengan Baekhyun." Tebak Tao hampir terdengar hingga ia mendapatkan desisan tajam dari Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sedang menunggu Kris di puncak _namsan tower_ dengan wajah bahagia. Ia juga sudah membeli kunci pasangan untuk ia pasang bersama Kris nanti. Sudah pukul 8 lewat, mungkin saja Kris sedang ada masalah di jalan. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula melihat pemandangan kota _seoul_ dari atas ketinggian seperti ini cukup menyenangkan.

Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah dermaga sendirian. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong hingga sebuah ide gila terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sehun menghampiri seorang nelayan yang terlihat cukup sangar itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Kembali ke ruang osis, akhirnya rapat telah usai. Kris langsung melesat pergi hingga suara getar ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Yah?" Kris mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

" _MWOO_?"

Chanyeol, Tao dan juga Suho langsung berlari menghampiri Kris yang berteriak seolah baru saja mendengar berita buruk. "Sehun! Dia kecelakaan." Tanpa banyak berfikir, Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju motornya diikuti Tao. Sementara itu, Suho naik ke atas mobil bersama dengan Kris.

Kris langsung menancap gas menuju tempat Sehun. Ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga saja ia tidak terlambat. Dan Kris berharap semoga Baekhyun sudah pulang dan tidak menunggunya karena waktu kencan mereka sudah lewat dari satu jam yang lalu. Suho mencoba menghubungi Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung melesat pergi dari rumahnya menuju tempat Sehun tanpa menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya ia kumpul besok pagi.

Butuh waktu satu jam agar mereka bisa sampai di tempat Sehun. Jalannya yang berkelok-kelok dan juga terdapat di sebuah desa nelayan terpencil membuat mereka kesusahan untuk menemukan tempat Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Kau dimana?"

"Sehun! Sehun! Seh—"

"Aku di sini." Kris, Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho terpaku di tempat melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat— _baik-baik saja_. "Sehun jangan bilang kalau sedang bercanda." Ujar Suho yang disambut senyuman polos dari Sehun.

"YAKK! Ini tidak lucu Sehun – _ah_. Kau tahu kami berlari cukup jauh dan kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya kami."

" _Mianhae._ Ayolah, aku sudah lama tidak mengerjai kalian. Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat terkejut seperti itu?" Jawab Sehun tanpa dosa sama sekali. Kris mengepalkan tangannya emosi, "Chanyeol – _ah_ , pinjamkan aku motormu. Aku tidak punya waktu bermain dengan anak kecil sepertinya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol, Kris langsung merebut kunci motor Chanyeol dan berlari menuju tempat kendaraan mereka. Nada bicara Kris terdengar sangat dingin, _namja_ itu bahkan seperti tidak sudi menyebut nama Sehun lagi.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Sehun." Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan diam. Tapi, sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa diam. "Pertama kau hampir saja membunuh Baekhyun dengan mendorongnya ke kolam renang. Lalu sekarang kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, apa kau tidak tahu kau sudah menghalangi kebahagiaan sahabatmu. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari kami Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum masam, "Aku—aku..." Chanyeol seperti tidak sudi mendengar alasan Sehun lagi, ia berbalik pergi diikuti Suho dan juga Tao yang juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun mematung di tempat melihat kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya. Jujur saja ia jadi menyesal sudah mengerjai sahabat-sahabatnya sampai sejauh ini. Padahal seharusnya ia tahu kalau mereka sudah sangat lelah.

Taehyung yang baru datang belakangan hanya bisa diam mematung memandang kepergian ketiga kakaknya dan juga Sehun secara bergantian. Sepertinya Sehun sudah berbuat ulah lagi. Tapi, ulah Sehun kali ini sepertinya hampir tidak termaafkan.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika terus berada di sini _hyung_. _Kajja_ , bukankah _hyung_ menghubungi kami untuk menjemputmu pulang?" Sehun tersenyum samar menerima _helm_ yang disodorkan Taehyung. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku marah. _Hyung_ sudah keterlaluan saat ini. Jangan melakukannya lagi, aku bisa jantungan jika mendengar kalau _hyung_ benar-benar kecelakaan. Siapa yang akan menjadi Princess di Prince School kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada _hyung_." Sehun tergelak kecil.

" _Mianhae_ Taehyung – _ah_."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun yang sudah mulai kedinginan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Kris mungkin tidak bisa datang. Ponsel _namja_ itu juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Pengunjung pun hanya tinggal dirinya memaksanya mau tidak mau harus pulang dengan kekecewaan karena kencan mereka yang gagal.

"Lihatlah ada mangsa lewat."

 _DEG'_

 _DEG'_

 _DEG'_

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Ia tahu siapa yang ada di depannya. Junggo adalah ketua geng di sekolah terdahulunya. Junggo pernah mencoba mendekatinya namun ia menolak karena ia tidak menyukai sifat Junggo yang semenah-menah.

"Kau mau kemana Baekkie sayang."

Baekhyun menatap datar Junggo, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau sinis sekali." Bisik Junggo sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh Baekhyun. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku atau—"

"Atau apa sayang?"

"Atau aku akan—" _BRUGH—_ Kris yang sudah diselimuti emosi bertambah emosi saat melihat orang yang disayanginya digoda oleh orang lain. Ia yang sedang di atas puncak emosi langsung memberikan bogem mentah pada Junggo hingga berkali-kali.

"Kau ini siapa?" Junggo berdesis marah tidak terima.

"Aku Kris dari XO High School. Dan aku pacar dari orang yang kau ganggu." Jelas Kris dengan nada lantang. Junggo meludah darah, ia menatap tajam Kris. "Kau—tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Junggo pun berlalu dari hadapan Kris dan Baekhyun. Kris hendak mengejar Junggo namun di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

" _Gwaenchana_. Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. "Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku _eoh_?" Baekhyun tersenyum samar, "Hanya dua jam. Walaupun kau terlambat, kita masih bisa melanjutkan kencan kita."

Kris tertegun, salah satu sifat Baekhyun yang paling disukainya adalah ini. _Namja_ itu tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun padanya tentang sifatnya. Baekhyun memang pribadi yang hangat dan juga sabar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan semalaman."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

" _Hyung_? Berhentilah datang ke Club. Lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus." Sehun memperhatikan tubuhnya dari bawah hingga atas kemudian tersenyum. Ia memang meminta Taehyung untuk memberhentikannya di depan club malam.

"Kalau _hyung_ sedang malas pulang ke rumah. _Hyung_ bisa menginap di rumahku." Sehun menggeleng, " _Gwaenchana_. Sekali lagi maafkan _hyung_ yang sudah merepotkanmu." Taehyung menghela nafas. Sehun memang sangat keras kepala.

"Pura-pura ataupun kenyataan, jangan pernah terluka _hyung_. Kau tahu kan kami sangat menyayangimu." Sehun tertegun sejenak, ia terpaku di tempat memandang kepergian Taehyung. Ia jadi menyesal pernah tidak menerima kehadiran Taehyung dulu. Padahal, sekarang _namja_ itulah yang menjadi sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Kris pun tidak pernah memberi perhatian seperti itu padanya.

Sehun menyeret langkahnya masuk ke dalam _club_. Namun, berbeda dengan pengunjung lain. Tidak ada wanita penghibur satupun yang berani mendekati Sehun. Sehun terus berjalan masuk dan melewati panggung DJ yang sedang bermain. Ia membuka pintu yang membawanya pada lorong panjang hingga ia tiba di pintu yang lain.

 _Klek—_ orang yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan setiap cermin di sisinya itu menoleh. Ia mengerinyit melihat Sehun yang terlihat lesu. " _Annyeong_ Lay _ge_." Sehun menyapa dengan wajah malasnya sebelum melakukan pemanasan.

Lay menatap jam dinding, sudah pukul 11 malam. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Bukankah kau harus sekolah besok?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia tetap melakukan pemanasan sebelum berdiri di tengah-tengah cermin. Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat dingin terlihat seperti orang yang tidak ingin didekati.

Gerakan demi gerakan Sehun lakukan, ia meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan hingga keringatnya bercucuran. Lay mendesah, sudah hampir 4 jam Sehun menari dan _namja_ itu belum berhenti sedikitpun walau hanya sekedar untuk minum.

" _Gege_ tidak perlu menungguku. _Gege_ bisa pulang." Ujar Sehun dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Hanya dengan menari ia bisa mengekspresikan semua rasa kecewanya.

" _Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya."_

" _Aku tidak punya waktu bermain dengan anak kecil sepertinya."_

 _BRUGH—_ entah karena terfikirkan perkataan Kris atau karena ia tidak bisa fokus lagi, Sehun tanpa sengaja menginjak kakinya sendiri hingga ia terjatuh. Lay membuang tasnya yang hendak meninggalkan ruang latihan dan menghampiri Sehun.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

Bohong jika ia baik-baik saja. Sehun meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, bahkan ia tidak sadar sudah meneteskan air mata karena kesakitan. " _Gege appoyo_." Ringis Sehun sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah pada batas maksimalnya.

Lay terperanjat.

"Sehun!"

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Pagi harinya sekolah dihebohkan dengan banyak bisikan. Anggota Prince School datang dengan gaya yang mempesona seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, mereka tidak datang bersama dengan salah satu anggotanya dan malah, Baekhyun yang menggantikan posisi Sehun. Terlebih lagi, tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membuat banyak _fans_ Kris hanya bisa gigit jari. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya apa Sehun sudah dikeluarkan dari anggota Prince School dan digantikan Baekhyun. Sepertinya memang seperti itu, karena Sehun baru datang satu jam setelahnya— _dengan langkah tertatih_.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun masih sama. Rumor keluarnya Sehun dari Prince School menguat karena mereka tidak pernah melihat Sehun bergabung lagi dengan Kris dan yang lainnya. _Namja_ itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian tidur di perpustakaan.

 _Akhh—_ Sehun meringis tanpa sadar saat ia tanpa sengaja menyenggolkan kakinya pada kaki meja makan di kantin. Semua perhatian teralih padanya termasuk Kris dan yang lain. Namun Sehun mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Sepertinya kakinya harus ia periksakan ke dokter. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

BRAGH—Taehyung membanting nampan makanannya, ia menatap Kris, Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho dengan tatapan tajam sebelum beranjak menuju meja Sehun. Sehun memang keterlaluan tapi bukan berarti mereka harus mendiami Sehun seperti itu. Jika, mereka menunggu untuk Sehun lebih dulu yang meminta maaf maka, lebih baik mereka menunggu matahari terbit dari utara saja.

Sehun masih mencoba untuk tidak perduli saat kursi di depannya di geser. Ia baru bergeming saat Taehyung menyendokkan lauk miliknya ke nampan Sehun. " _Hyung_ terlihat sangat kurus. Apa _hyung_ menjadi bangkrut dan kurang makan."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia hendak menyendokkan kembali makanan Taehyung namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat Suho dan yang lainnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah di duduk di sampingnya memberikannya lauk dan nasi yang sangat banyak. Bahkan Kris memberikan nampannya pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat tubuhmu itu semakin kurus." Ujar Kris datar.

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Ia menatap sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu dengan tatapan datar sebelum sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibirnya. "Jangan menyesal jika aku menghabiskannya _arra_."

Tao menghela nafas legah, ia pikir Sehun akan marah menjauhi mereka balik. " _Uri Princess_ tidak boleh sekurus ini. Kita tidak mungkin memilih Suho _hyung._ Dia itu pendek dan juga gemuk."

"YAKK! Sialan kau panda." Protes Suho menipukkan sendoknya di kepala Tao. Chanyeol tersenyum samar kemudian mengedikkan matanya pada Sehun. Beginilah cara mereka mencairkan suasana, walaupun tidak pernah terlontar kata maaf, mereka selalu bisa membuat persahabatan mereka kembali seperti semula.

Setelah makan, mereka hendak kembali ke kelas. Sehun yang memang sedikit kesusahan harus berjalan paling belakang. Kris yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega. Ia pun memperlambat langkahnya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Sehun. Ia membantu Sehun dengan memapah _namja_ itu.

Sehun tersenyum samar, ia mengerti. Ia memang sangat terobsesi dengan Kris. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Kris tidak bahagia dengan obsesinya itu. Biarlah hanya dia yang mencintai Kris dan menghilang seperti buih. Ia tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya lagi. Baekhyun memang orang yang sangat tepat untuk Kris. Cukup ia bisa berdiri di samping Kris melihat kebahagiaan _namja_ itu. Mungkin ia akan terluka lagi. Tapi tak apa, asalkan ia bisa di sisi Kris. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau bilang Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kris?"

" _Nde_. Sooyoung – _ah_? Kurasa Sehun yang tidak terima dengan itu sempat marah dan menjauh dari mereka. Bukankah Sehun sangat terobsesi dengan Kris?" Gadis bernama Sooyoung itu terdiam menatap Kris dan kawan-kawannya menjauh hingga menghilang di tikungan.

"Sehun pernah membuatku menjauh dari Kris hingga aku tidak bisa mendekati Kris lagi. Maka, aku juga akan membuatnya merasakan itu." Gumam Sooyoung sebelum berbalik arah dengan seringai di bibirnya berikut dengan kedua temannya.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian akhir. Kris dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pemilihan ketua osis berikutnya. Di koridor yang terlihat sepi itu, Kris tengah berjalan cepat menuju ruang osis hingga langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara seseorang. Kris mengerinyit, semua siswa sudah pulang kecuali anggota osis. Dan setahunya semua anggota osis sedang berada dalam ruang rapat.

Kris tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun terlihat begitu memilaukan dengan senyumnya. Selama ini Sehun selalu tersenyum palsu kepadanya dan yang lain, hanya beberapa kali ia melihat Sehun tersenyum tulus tanpa beban seperti saat ini. Sehun tengah meliukkan badannya dan menggerakkan kakinya ke kanan juga kekiri sesekali memutar badannya. Sepertinya Sehun sangat terlena dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris.

Setelah membereskan lokernya, Sehun segera beranjak meninggalkan koridor masih dengan gerakannya dalam menari menggunakan kakinya yang sudah sembuh untuk berjalan. Kris mengerjap pelan sebelum beranjak menuju tujuan awalnya. Ia akan bertanya nanti, bagaimana dan dimana Sehun belajar menari hampir terlihat seperti penari profesional.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Kris dan Baekhyun tengah melakukan kencan mereka. Kini mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar menuju mobil Kris yang memang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan sekarang. Keduanya memilih untuk diam menikmati momen bersama.

"Kris?"

"Yah?"

"Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Menurutmu aku harus dimana?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung disambut kecupan dari Kris. Kris tertegun, kenapa perasaannya menjadi biasa seperti ini saat ia mencium Baekhyun. Apa jangan-jangan? Tidak! Ia pasti hanya sedang lelah.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu."Jawab Kris tanpa berfikir, ia memang belum punya tujuan akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana. Hanya saja, bersama dengan Baekhyun kedengarannya akan lebih menyenangkan. Soal sahabat-sahabatnya, tentunya mereka akan ikut Kris. Terutama Sehun. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia jadi ingat Sehun?

"Oh iya? _AKHH—_ " Kris langsung menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Kris terbelalak melihat tangan Baekhyun yang berdarah karena memegangi perutnya. Lalu ia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan mencoba berlari meninggalkan kerumunan di trotoar. Kris langsung berlari mengejar orang itu. Untungnya saja Kris bisa mengejarnya.

 _BRUGH—_ "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?"

Kris memberikan bogem mentahnya, "Aku—aku hanya di suruh."

" _Mwo_? _Nugunde_?"

"Se—Sehun."

Kris tertegun di tempat. Jantungnya seolah di tusuk pisau lalu di remas hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kehilangan banyak darah. Untung saja tusukannya tidak terlalu dalam. Dia akan pulih dalam beberapa hari." Kris mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang dan istirahatlah. Aku juga ingin tidur." Ujar Baekhyun lemah.

Kris menggeleng, "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tidur." Baekhyun mendesis pelan, Kris memang keras kepala. Ia pun mulai menutup matanya, mungkin karena efek obat hingga rasa kantuknya tidak bisa ia tahan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap. Kris mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun. Tatapan lembut _namja_ itu yang sebelumnya menghilang menjadi tatapan tajam.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao, Suho dan juga Taehyung tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di studio milik Chanyeol. "Sudahlah _hyung_. Aku berhenti bermainnya. Kalian curang selalu menang dariku. Kalian tidak lihat jidat tampanku ini sudah ternodai dengan sentilan kalian." Sehun terkekeh pelan.

" _Jinja_? Coba ku lihat." Taehyung memperlihat jidatnya pada Sehun yang kembali di sentil oleh _namja_ itu membuat Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengerjai sang maknae memang sangat menyenangkan. Sehun melirik Suho yang tengah asyik dengan ponselnya lalu Sehun melirik Tao kemudian kembali melirik Suho. Mereka tersenyum licik sebelum dengan pelan mendekati Suho yang sama sekali tidak menyadari marabahaya sedang mengintainya.

HIYAAAA—BRUGH—ponsel kesayangan Suho itu terjatuh hingga membentur lantai karena terkejutt oleh Sehun dan Tao. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng sambil memainkan gitarnya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sehun dan Tao. Suho meringis pelan melihat ponsel kesayangannya, ia mendesis tajam pada Taehyung yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Kalian benar-benar—" _BRAGHH—_ Pintu studio milik Chanyeol di buka dengan sangat keras membuat semua yang di dalamnya terdiam termasuk Sehun yang langsung tersenyum ramah. Chanyeol hendak memaki Kris namun melihat aura _namja_ itu, Chanyeol memilih diam.

"Kalian semua keluar."

Suho melirik Chanyeol yang sedang meletakkan gitarnya. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya melihat aura gelap Kris. Namun mereka tetap melakukan perintah Kris. Sehun yang juga hendak keluar di tahan oleh Kris. Ia langsung mendorong Sehun hingga terhempas di sofa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan _eoh_?"

" _Mwo_? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau mendorongku?" Protes Sehun hendak berdiri namun ia kembali terduduk saat Kris memberikannya bogem mentah hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Sehun meringis pelan. Di luar, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya hendak masuk melerai mereka namun Suho menahannya. Ia ingin tahu alasan Kris melakukan ini. Pasti _namja_ itu punya alasan kuat melakuan semua ini.

"KAU INI KENAPA?" Sehun mulai tersulut emosi.

"KAU YANG KENAPA SEHUN?"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai Baekhyun kau tidak harus sampai melukai _namja_ itu kan." Jelas Kris tersengar nada marah dan kecewa di saat yang sama. " _Mwo_? Apa maksudmu Kris?" Sehun bertanya bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud Kris.

"Kau masih mau berbohong. Kau menyuruh orang untuk menusuk Baekhyun kan. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit." Sehun terbelalak, "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu merendahkan dirimu seperti ini Sehun."

"Kris?"

Kris meraih tengkuk Sehun dan mencium _namja_ itu dengan kasar. "Apa kau tidak merasakan kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu? Bagaimana rasanya saat aku menciummu?" Sehun tertegun. Hatinya sedang meraung sakit dan ia benar-benar seolah kehilangan pita suaranya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, "Benar. Aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang mendorong Baekhyun ke dalam kolam renang. Aku yang membuat alasan agar kau tidak berkencan dengan Baekhyun hari itu. Aku juga yang sudah menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Baekhyun. Kau puas?"

Kris tertegun menatap nanar Sehun. "Aku kecewa Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk melihat wajahmu." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak jatuh saat itu juga karena tubuhnya yang bergetar mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Kau yang seharusnya tahu dari orang lain bagaimana perasaanku. Ternyata aku salah. Kau bukan lagi Sehun yang aku kenal." Hancurlah sudah. Sehun merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur hingga tidak bersisa saat Kris berbalik meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya kembali masuk. "Sehun? Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan semua ini." Terdengar kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam dari nada bicara Chanyeol. Suho dan Tao pun terlihat sangat kecewa sebelum mereka berbalik dan meninggalkan studio. Hanya Taehyung yang mematung di tempatnya menatap Sehun.

" _Hyung_?"

"Kau juga boleh membenciku."

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu _hyung_. Aku hanya terlalu kecewa padamu." Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun saat ia melihat Taehyung ikut meninggalkannya seperti yang lain. Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Ia berjalan tertatih meninggalkan studio Chanyeol.

Sehun datang ke tempat latihannya dan malam itu ia menangis dalam dekapan Lay. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris dan yang lainnya begitu cepat percaya bahwa ia yang melakukan itu semua? Lay tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun bertanya apapun, _namja_ itu hanya mengelus rambut Sehun sambil sesekali bergumam lelucon dan bernyanyi untuk menenangkan Sehun.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Baekhyun telah pulih dan bergabung dengan Prince School kembali. Yah kecuali Sehun. _Namja_ itu tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. Walau diam-diam Taehyung mencoba menghubungi Sehun, _namja_ itu tidak pernah menjawab panggilannya ataupun membalas pesannya.

" _Maknae_. Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah." Suho mulai risih melihat Taehyung yang terlihat sangat gusar. Tao juga sebenarnya hendak bertanya namun didahului oleh Suho. Taehyung tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggeleng sambil sesekali melihat keluar cafe.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Kris dan yang lainnya berbunyi bersamaan kecuali Baekhyun. Kris melirik yang lain, pesan itu dari Sehun. Sedikit penasaran, Kris pun membukanya seperti yang lainnya. Ia terbelalak melihat foto Sehun yang tengah terikat dengan mata tertutup dan sebuah pesan singkat yang memberitahukan dimana alamat Sehun saat ini.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Andwe_." Kris menatap tajam Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya. "Terakhir kali Sehun hanya mengerjai kita. Kapan anak itu akan dewasa kalau seperti ini terus? Jadi biarkan saja." Taehyung terdiam. Ia akhirnya duduk kembali. Mungkin lebih baik jika, Sehun harus lebih dewasa mulai sekarang dan berhenti bermain-main seperti ini walaupun hatinya mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

"Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan wajahmu cukup cantik. Bagaimana mungkin setelah dua jam berlalu dan tidak ada yang datang untuk membantumu?" Sehun memalingkan wajah saat _namja_ yang ia tahu namanya Junggo itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Mereka tidak akan datang." Hati yang hancur sudah tidak akan bisa di rangkai lagi. Sehun tahu itu karena saat ia sedang merasakannya. Junggo tersenyum sinir, "Padahal aku sangat ingin memberi pelajaran pada _namja_ yang bernama Kris itu."

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melukai mereka."

Junggo tertawa sinis, "Benar. Tapi aku akan memberikan mereka hadiah." Junggo memberikan instruksi pada kedua anak buahnya yang memegang balok kayu. "Sangat tidak menarik." Junggo akhirnya meninggalkan gudang tua itu.

 _BRUGH...BRUGH... BRUGH..._ Sehun memilih untuk tidak bersuara saat kedua anak buah Junggo itu memukulinya. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit dan kelelahan. Ia baru saja mengikuti kompetisi menari beberapa jam yang lalu dan saat perjalanan pulang ia bertemu dengan Junggo yang langsung memukulnya hingga ia pingsan.

Merasa sudah cukup mereka memukuli Sehun. Mereka pun membuka tali Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah hampir tidak berdaya dengan luka lebam di seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun terbatuk darah, ia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan tertatih meninggalkan gudang tua dekat stasiun itu.

Dengan usahanya, akhirnya Sehun bisa sampai di jalan raya. Ia pun menumpang taxi pulang ke rumahnya. Benar-benar kembali ke rumahnya.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Sehun mengemas beberapa pakaiannya dengan beberapa kali ringisan. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidur karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah bermasalah dengan kedua orang tuanya, hanya saja kedua orang tuanya menginginkan Sehun untuk menjadi penerus perusahaannya dengan mengorbankan mimpinya. Sehun memilih keluar dari rumah untuk mengejar mimpinya.

Sehun meletakkan sebuah surat di depan pintu kedua orang tuanya dengan sebuah piala yang berlapis emas. Ia membungkuk sedikit kesusahan karena luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Eomma, appa, jeongmal gamsahamnida._ Dan maafkan Sehun sudah menjadi anak yang sangat pembangkang."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin menemui yang lain atau itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Taehyung yang baru saja akan tidur setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya menggerutu pelan menuju pintu.

"Kau ini sia— _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum samar, ia tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya karena luka di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau mengobati lukaku? Aku malas ke rumah sakit." Sehun menunjukkan kantong yang berisi obat-obatan yang sempat dibelinya di _supermarket_. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang kemudian menuntun Sehun menuju ruang tamu. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar kota.

"Jangan bilang ini juga bagian dari rencanamu untuk menarik perhatian kami _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya dengan melukai dirimu sendiri." Sehun tersenyum samar. "Diam dan obati saja." Biarlah Taehyung mengira kalau dirinya terluka karena dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu jauh lebih baik.

"Sudah saatnya _hyung_ meminta maaf pada Baekhyun _hyung_. Dia itu orang baik. Dan berbaikanlah dengan Kris _hyung_." Sehun memilih diam.

"Kau mau menemani _hyung_ jalan-jalan."

Taehyung melirik keluar jendela. "Jalan-jalan di tengah malam. Jangan gila _hyung_." Sehun berpura-pura kesal, ia menurunkan bajunya menutupi punggungnya yang sudah di olesi salep oleh Taehyung. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Taehyung terbengong heran, ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Dengan wajah mengantuknya, ia pun mengikuti Sehun. Untuk kedua kalinya, Taehyung di buat terheran-heran oleh _hyung_ nya yang satu ini. Sehun tidak pernah memakai mobil sport sebelumnya dan kali ini, tengah malam seperti ini Sehun malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan mobil sport yang terlihat sangat mahal itu.

"Kau harus memakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Nyatanya walapun mobil sport, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Benar-benar pelan hingga membuat Taehyung kembali mengantuk. " _Hyung_? Sebenarnya kita akan kemana." Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat mengantuk dan mata yang hampir terpejam.

"Aku merindukanmu dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung sudah terlelap. Ia kembali fokus menyetir sedikit lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Hampir dua jam mereka berputar-putar di jalanan yang sepi hingga mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke dalam gerbang bandara.

" _Kau benar-benar yakin akan pergi hari ini? Kau bisa berangkat besok."_

Sehun melirik Taehyung yang benar-benar sangat terlelap. Ia memang sedang menghubungi Guru Kim yang sedang di rumah sakit menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya. " _Saem_. Terima kasih banyak. Kalau bukan karena dirimu, aku tidak akan bisa meraih mimpiku. Semoga anakmu lahir dengan selamat dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat sepertimu _saem_."

Guru Kim terisak terharu mendengar perkataan Sehun. _"Kau juga. Jangan melupakan aku di sana. Dan kembali menjadi orang yang bisa membuat orang tuamu bangga, arracchi?"_ Sehun menghapus air matanya yang hendak menetes.

"Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa lagi _saem._ Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Lay _gege_."

Sehun melirik Taehyung kembali. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu memberikan pelukannya pada Taehyung mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Selamat tinggal _nae sarang dongsaeng_." Sehun keluar dari mobilnya lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada supir sewaan yang memang sudah dipersiapkan Sehun.

"Pastikan kau tidak membangunkannya hingga ia sampai di rumahnya."

Supir itu mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. "Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan." Tepat saat supir itu membawa pergi mobilnya dan Taehyung, Sehun pun ikut masuk ke dalam bandara dan langsung melakukan _chek-in_. Dengan langkahnya meninggalkan _seoul_ , ia juga melangkah untuk meninggalkan impian terindahnya yaitu bersama dengan Kris. Jika, ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Kris. Maka, lebih baik ia tidak perlu berada di sisi _namja_ itu lagi. Ternyata ia harus menarik kembali ucapannya. Terlalu menyakitkan melihat Kris berbahagia dengan orang lain. Sehun kalah, ia akan mencoba melupakan semuanya dan hidup dengan caranya sendiri mulai saat ini.

"Selama tinggal Kris, Park bodoh, mata panda dan Suho malaikatku."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

 _Satu minggu kemudian..._

Chanyeol mendesis kesal lalu meletakkan gitarnya. Ia menatap yang lain secara bergantian. "Cukup! Ini sudah melebihi batas. Aku harus menemui Sehun." Kris membenarkan dalam hati, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar selama ini dengan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sangat salah dalam masalah ini, tetap saja mereka tidak akan sempurna tanpa Sehun.

" _Kajja_ , kita masuk kelas saja dulu. Setelah pulang sekolah kita akan mencarinya."

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebenarnya semuanya terasa sangat aneh, tidak ada satu gurupun yang mencari keberadaan Sehun bahkan saat mereka mengabsen, mereka melewatkan nama Sehun. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari, namun ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan tidak ada yang menanyakan tentang Sehun kepada mereka sekalipun.

" _Saem_! Kau lupa menyebutkan nama Sehun." Tao protes.

Guru Cha menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Kalian tidak tahu?"

" _Mwo_?" Kali ini giliran Kris yang menyahut. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau hatinya teramat resah ketika ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun selama hampir dua minggu.

"Aku pikir kalian sahabat-sahabatnya. Semuanya... dengarkan, kalian harus mencontoh Sehun. Walaupun malas belajar, sering telat dan memiliki nilai rendah tapi ia masih mau berusaha di bidang lain. Dia sudah di terima di _Julliard University_ dan sekarang dia sudah mulai melakukan pembelajaran di sana karena prestasinya dalam bidang menari."

Semua murid yang ada di dalam langsung berbisik-bisik heboh sementara Kris, Chanyeol, Suho dan Tao hanya bisa tertegun di tempat. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berempat membolos pelajaran, mereka harus memastikannya sendiri.

Saat mereka sudah berada di parkiran, Kris tanpa sengaja melihat orang yang pernah menusuk Baekhyun dulu. Ia mendekati orang itu dan melihat anak buah Sooyoung yang sedang berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Kau?"

Mereka berdua berlari ketakutan. Seketika, Kris teringat saat ia menghampiri Sehun saat itu yang terlihat sangat bingung. Hatinya mengatakan kalau Sehun berkata jujur saat ia bilang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi egonya mengalahkan semuanya hingga ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan.

Kris tertegun, "Ada apa Kris?"

Kris beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Bukan Sehun pelakunya. Aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku yang sebenarnya telah menyakitinya." Chanyeol memapah Kris menuju mobil mereka, Tao dan Suho juga memilih ikut dalam mobil Chanyeol. Mereka harus memastikan sendiri ke rumah Sehun.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga mereka sampai di rumah Sehun. Mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Taehyung di sana. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang jarang berkomunikasi karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing dalam mengikuti ujian.

" _Hyung_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ak—"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. KRIS! Di komplek rumahku." Mereka berlima mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Kris mengepalkan tangannya menatap orang di depannya, ia tidak akan mungkin lupa. Orang itu yang sudah mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan hadiahku? Kau sudah menerimanya? Atau—" Junggo menelisik setiap wajah anggota Prince School dan tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. "—Atau ia masih di rumah sakit? Apa anak buah memukulnya terlalu parah?"

Taehyung maju lebih dulu mencengkram kerah baju Junggo. "Apa maksudmu brengsek?"

"Kalian tahu maksudku. Malam itu aku sudah mengirimi kalian pesan teks bukan? Sayang sekali kalian tidak datang." Junggo melepaskan cengkraman Taehyung dengan kasar, ia menyeringai sinis sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Prince School yang tertegun di tempatnya.

Taehyung yang terlihat paling terkejut. "Jadi? Malam itu? Sehun _hyung_." Kris menoleh ke arah Taehyung mendengar nama Sehun. " _Mwoya_?"

"Sehun _hyung_ datang ke rumahku dan memintaku untuk mengobati luka memar dan lebam di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memintaku menemaninya jalan-jalan di tengah malam menggunakan mobil sport hitamnya tapi aku malah tertidur. Ah, pantas saja. Aku seperti mendengar suara pesawat yang sangat keras." Seperti di tampar berkali-kali, Kris dan yang lainnya benar-benar hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Dan sekarang apa lagi? Mereka kembali menoleh bersamaan dan melihat Guru Kim berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

" **Dan pemenangnya adalah, Oh Sehun dari XO High School. Chukkae!" Sehun terpaku di tempat, tidak sia-sia kerja kerasnya selama ini. Dan juga Guru Kim yang lebih memilih menemaninya daripada sang istri yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.**

" **Oh Sehun –** _ **sshi**_ **? Silahkan naik ke panggung untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata."**

 **Sehun berjalan kaku dengan tangan yang bergemetar bahagia, Sehun tersenyum kaku. "Aku begitu gugup." Semua penonton tergelak kecil melihat kegugupan Sehun. Sehun meremas gagang mic sebelum melangkah ke depan.**

" **Sebenarnya aku punya mimpi. Berdiri di atas panggung ini bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi? Mereka sedang marah padaku. Terima kasih untuk Lay gege yang sudah menjadi guruku selama ini dan terima kasih banyak untuk Kim** _ **seongsaenim**_ **yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah." Sehun menjeda perkataannya, jujur saja ia benar-benar masih sangat gugup berbicara di depan orang banyak.**

 **Sehun melihat ke arah kamera. "Untuk Taehyung, adikku. Walaupun aku sangat menyebalkan tetapi kau tetap tidak pernah menyalahkanku dan tidak pernah membenciku,** _ **Jeongmal gamsa hamnida**_ **. Untuk Chanyeol, aku tahu di antara yang lain kaulah yang paling dewasa. Walaupun aku sangat sering berbuat jahil padamu tetapi kau tetap tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku, untuk membuatmu kecewa aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Untuk Tao, setelah aku pergi nanti jangan terlalu sering mengerjai** _ **maknae**_ **dan Suho** _ **hyung**_ **. Untuk Suho** _ **hyung**_ **, terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikatku selama ini. Aku tahu di antara yang lain, akulah yang paling kau sayangi bukan?"**

 **Semua penonton tampak diam dan terharu dengan perkataan Sehun. "Dan untuk Kris. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu kecewa. Aku sudah menyerah, kau tenang saja. Semoga kau bahagia bersama dengannya. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janji untuk selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi."**

" _ **Jeongmal gamsa hamnida**_ **untuk semuanya."**

Video berdurasi 6 menit lebih itu selesai dengan _close-up_ Sehun yang tengah tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata. Taehyung mengusap air matanya, ia mulai menangis sepanjang video di putar. Jadi, Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menhadiahkannya sebuah mobil mewah.

" _Hyung_! Suho _hyung_."

" _Mwo_?"

"Berikan aku uang. Aku akan ke Amerika atau dimanapun itu dan menyeret Sehun _hyung_ kembali. Apa di sini tidak ada sekolah seni? Kenapa harus jauh di sana _eoh_?" Kris menoleh cepat. Benar juga, ia bisa menyusul Sehun dan membawa Sehun kembali.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris?"

"Sehun tidak boleh melakukan ini pada kita." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Tidak boleh apa? Setelah apa yang kita lakukan padanya apa kau berfikir ia akan memaafkan kita semudah itu?"

"KRIS? Kita sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Dengan tidak datang menolongnya malam itu kita telah membuktikan bahwa kita tidak lagi bersamanya. Dengan menuduhnya tanpa bukti yang kuat kita telah membuat hatinya hancur. Dan kau berfikir ia akan mau menemui kita? Dia meninggalkan kita tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lalu bagaimana mungkin dia mau bertemu dengan kita?" Kris menggeram rendah. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing memikirkan semua ini.

"Sudah kuduga. Perasaanmu pada Baekhyun itu hanya perasaan tertarik. Yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatimu itu Sehun bukan?"

 _DEG'_

 _DEG'_

 _DEG'_

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari semuanya? Kenapa disaat ia telah kehilangan ia baru menyadari semuanya? Bodoh... kau benar-benar bodoh Kris.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan padaku. Bukankah biasanya kau yang paling tahu." Tanya Kris frustasi.

"Jawabannya ada pada hatimu Kris."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

4 Tahun kemudian...

"Selamat kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik." Kris tersenyum samar, ia menepati janjinya untuk melanjutkan kuliah bersama dengan Baekhyun. Semenjak kepergian Sehun, hubungan mereka juga ikut berubah. Dan untungnya Baekhyun mau mengerti itu.

"Kau masih belum mau menemui Sehun? Dengan wajah cantiknya itu, kurasa Sehun bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darimu." Kris menoleh cepat, ia memutar bola matanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa melupakanku. Dia masih sendiri asal kau tahu saja." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Cepat susul dia. Jangan sampai kau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Kris berhenti berjalan membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu. "Baekhyun – _ah_." Baekhyun berbalik kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju halaman parkir, di sana keluarganya sudah menunggu. Dan juga seseorang yang spesial.

"Kau tidak melakukan ciuman perpisahan kan?"

Baekhyun tergelak, " _Aniyo._ Semua ini adalah idemu bukan? Memintaku pindah sekolah untuk memancing perasaan Kris. Lagipula, Kris itu seorang _good kisser_."

"Tapi? Park Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, ia menatap datar Baekhyun. "Kau itu? Benar-benar nakal dan harus di beri hukuman."

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengan di dadanya, "Aku ada acara keluarga malam ini. Dan mana hadiahku? Kalaupun aku kurang berhasil menjalankan rencana kita, bahkan aku harus tertusuk. Setidaknya aku ingin menagih janji."

Chanyeol melirik kedua orang tuanya dan juga kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara sambil berfoto bersama. "Katakan saja, kau ingin berbulan madu dimana? Jeju atau paris?" Baekhyun mendengus pelan, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menarik tengkuk _namja_ itu mempertemukan bibir mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Aku ingin keduanya."

"Baiklah. Dikabulkan."

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Baekhyun pada kita. Pantas saja Chanyeol bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika melihat Baekhyun." Taehyung membenarkan perkataan Suho.

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol yang paling menyayangi Sehun. _Namja_ itu terkadang terlihat dingin dan begitu misterius." Tao menimpali. Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kris _hyung_?"

"Kurasa dia sudah di bandara."

"Menurutmu, Kris bisa membawa Sehun kembali?" Tao menerawang, kalau ia jadi Sehun ia mungkin tidak akan ikut dengan _namja_ yang sudah menyakitinya.

Suho menggeleng ragu, " _Molla_. _Kajja,_ hari ini kita makan yang enak. Kita juga harus menyiapkan untuk penyambutan Sehun bukan?" Taehyung menerjang tubuh pendek Suho kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kau yang terbaik _hyung_." Dan ucapkan pada _black card_ Suho yang mungkin akan di kuras oleh Tao dan Taehyung.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Berjalan-jalan di sore hari seperti ini adalah favorit Sehun. Kemarin ayah dan ibunya sudah memintanya untuk kembali setelah upacara kelulusannya. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, selama itupula Sehun memilih untuk memutuskan sambungan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk Taehyung. Padahal, ia sangat merindukan _namja_ itu. Ah _ani_ , ia merindukan semuanya.

Jalanan di depan Sehun terlihat cukup sepi oleh kendaraan. Itulah alasan kenapa Sehun menyukai jalan-jalan di sore hari seperti ini. _Tap—_ seseorang berhenti di depan Sehun memaksa Sehun untuk bergeser namun orang yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu juga ikut bergeser mengikuti gerakan Sehun hingga beberapa kali.

" _Mr. If you—"_

" _Hello. Can i ask something? Maybe you know my best friend from Julliard University. His name, Oh Se Hun."_ Sehun menganga tidak percaya, ia berbalik hendak kabur dari orang yang di depannya yang tidak lain adalah Kris. Namun, langkah Kris nyatanya jauh lebih lebar dan cepat hingga ia bisa menahan lengan Sehun hingga _namja_ itu kembali berbalik kearahnya.

"Kenapa kabur _eoh_? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sehun memalingkan wajah, "Tidak sama sekali." Kris tersenyum kecut, wajar saja Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya. Walau sudah 4 tahun berlalu, Sehun pasti masih sangat kecewa padanya. "Kalau begitu apa kau tidak ingin menawariku berkunjung ke apartemenmu. Kita ini teman lama Sehun."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak perduli." Kris menggeram rendah. "Kita akan buktikan, apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak perduli padaku." Kris berbalik dan berjalan ke tengah jalan. Ia berdiri di sana membuat Sehun memicingkan mata. Ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju ke arah Kris dan Kris sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sehun melangkah cepat ke arah Kris dan memeluk _namja_ itu dari depan hingga terdengar bunyi gesekan ban dan aspal yang memekakkan telinga. Hanya tingga beberapa centimeter lagi, dan mobil itu akan sukses menabrak Sehun dan Kris.

Kris tersenyum menang dan Sehun merasa kalau jantungnya seolah jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Sang pengendara membuka kaca mobilnya dan memaki Sehun juga Kris. Pengendara itu memaki Sehun yang sebaiknya jangan memutuskan pacarnya di tengah jalan hingga membuat pacarnya bunuh diri di tengah jalan.

" _Sorry Mr."_

Sehun menarik lengan Kris kembali ke pinggir jalan, "YAKKK! _Neo micheosseo_? _Neo babboya_. Sebenarnya apa maumu muncul dihadapanku sekarang?" Senyum Kris menghilang, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara pernikahanku."

 _DEG'_

Kenapa? Kenapa ia belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Sehun menghela nafas samar, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi _eoh_? Kau tidak perlu senekat tadi." Sehun berpura-pura untuk terlihat baik-baik saja mendengar berita bahagia Kris yang akan segera menikah.

Kris menyeringai dalam hati melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah drastis, "Karena aku sudah dengan istemewa mengundangmu. Maka, kau harus datang dan hari ini juga kita pulang ke _seoul_." Sehun menutup matanya sejenak, mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik. Jika, ia melihat pernikahan Kris nanti mungkin ia benar-benar bisa melupakan Kris daripada jauh dari _namja_ itu seperti 4 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah. " _Kajja_ , aku harus membereskan pakaianku terlebih dulu." Kris mengedikkan bahu kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawanya menuju apartemennya.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Bagi Sehun. **Cinta adalah hukuman.** Hukuman yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari hukuman mati sekalipun. Setelah sekian lama ia memendam perasaannya, kini ia harus benar-benar kalah dengan hukuman itu. Ia harus menghadiri pernikahan orang yang membuatnya merasakan hukuman cinta itu.

Kris terlihat begitu bahagia, bahkan Kris menyewa sebuah pulau khusus untuk melakukan resepsi pernikahannya. Pulau yang sangat indah. Ngomong-ngomong soal pulau, Kris langsung membawanya ke pulau ini setelah mereka sampai dari L.A, padahal ia masih sangat lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan berjam-jam.

Dan anehnya lagi, kemana semua sahabatnya. Ia juga tidak melihat calon pengantin Kris. "Dimana yang lain? Jangan bilang kau putus hubungan dengan mereka." Kris berhenti berjalan, ia berbalik menghadap Sehun dengan senyuman menawannya. Terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Mereka akan datang besok. Kau istirahat saja. Dan persiapkan dirimu besok."

Kris menunjuk kamar Sehun sebelum meninggalkan _namja_ itu menuju kamarnya sendiri yang berada di seberang. Bangunan ini membentuk persegi yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat halaman untuk bersantai. Hanya ada 4 kamar di setiap sisi, mungkin ini hotel untuk para tamu. Sehun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur merasa sangat kelelahan. Andai saja ia bisa bermimpi, ia ingin bermimpi indah malam ini sebelum dibangunkan esok pagi yang mungkin akan menjadi mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Di seberang kamar, Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia melirik Sehun yang tengah meringkuk di atas kasur. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sangat kelelahan karena ia pun juga merasa sangat kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang. Sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap ia mengirim pesan pada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menyiapkan semuanya besok.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

" _Hyung_? _Ireonaaaaa..."_

Sehun menggeliat pelan mendengar suara berat yang cukup familiar ditelinganya, ia membuka matanya pelan mencoba membiasakan cahaya untuk masuk ke dalam retinanya. _Brugh—_ dan sebelum Sehun sempat mengembalikan semua kesadarannya, Taehyung sudah menerjang tubuhnya hingga ia kembali terlentang di atas ranjang. Ternyata sudah siang menjelang sore. Apa ia tertidur sangat lelap. Ah, benar juga. Mereka sampai di _seoul_ setelah hari sudah hampir subuh.

" _Jeongmal bogoshippeo_." Sehun tersenyum maklum, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyun agar ia bisa duduk dan mengembalikan semua kesadarannya. "Kau sudah semakin tinggi." Komentar Sehun sambil terkikik geli.

"Mana Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho _hyung_?"

"Mereka sudah ada di resepsi, aku yang ditugaskan membangunkan _hyung_. Aku sudah membawakan pakaian _hyung_. 20 menit tidak lebih." Sehun teringat kalau hari ini adalah pernikahan Kris. Ia mendesah pelan kemudian mengangguk. Ia tentu tidak boleh terlambat bukan? Kris adalah sahabatnya.

Sehun menatap dirinya pada pantulan cermin di depannya, dengan balutan _tuxedo_ putih Sehun tersenyum samar menatap dirinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sehun melangkah keluar dan mendapati Taehyung yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ hitamnya. Adiknya itu benar-benar tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

"Kenapa aku tidak memakai warna hitam juga?"

"Itu karena _hyung_ adalah _uri princess_ , jadi harus berbeda dengan yang lain." Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia jadi tidak menyukai panggilan itu sekarang.

Tidak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, pernikahan Kris terlihat cukup sepi. Sehun memasuki sebuah pintu yang di pinggirnya telah di hiasi bunga-bunga cantik dan membawanya ke sebuah jalan beralaskan carpet merah hingga ke ujuang taman. Sehun tertegun, semuanya sahabatnya ada di sana termasuk Baekhyun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang hadir kecuali mereka bertujuh.

Baekhyun?

Apa _namja_ itu yang akan menikah dengan Kris?

Hingga sekarang Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Kris. _Namja_ itu terlihat jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan kerah berwarna emas. Chanyeol, Tao dan juga Suho. Mereka juga terlihat sangat tampan. Sekarang ia benar-benar harus mengakui ketampanan semua sahabatnya.

Chanyeol melangkah pertama dan memberikan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Selamat datang kembali _uri princess. I miss you so much."_ Sehun tersenyum samar membalas pelukan Chanyeol, lalu selanjutnya Tao yang juga membisikkan kata-kata yang sama. Hanya saja _namja_ itu terdengar ingin menangis.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku ingin menangis. Tapi, itu akan merusak ketampananku hari ini jika aku menangis." Taehyung mendengus jijik sementara itu Sehun tergelak kecil. "Memangnya untuk apa _hyung_ menangis. Aku kembali dengan baik-baik saja."

"Selamat datang kembali Sehun – _ah_." Baekhyun menyapa di tempatnya sambil tersenyum manis. _Namja_ itu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Kris berdehem pelan memberi kode pada sahabat-sahabatnya hingga mereka menyingkir dari altar. Kris menahan lengan Sehun yang juga ingin ikut menyingkir seperti yang lain. "Kau mau kemana?" Sehun mengerinyit bingung. "Jangan bilang kau ingin aku yang menikahkanmu."

Kris menggeleng, " _Aniya_. Bukan menikahkan tapi **Menikah denganku**." Ujar Kris penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

" _Mwo_? Jangan bercanda Kris."

"Memangnya aku terlihat bercanda?"

Sehun menepis lengan Kris, "Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatiku terluka. Kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan." Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Berdiri dulu di sampingku dan mengatakan janji sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya." Sehun menggeleng keras, ia hendak pergi namun yang lain langsung menghadang Sehun.

"Ayolah Sehun. Kami sudah berdandan dengan sangat tampan dan kau ingin mengacaukannya."

"Kalian gila. Ini bukan permainan."

" _Aku bersumpah aku akan menjaga, menemani, dan juga mencintai Sehun selamanya hingga akhir hidupku."_ Kris mulai membaca terlebih dulu janji suci yang sedari tadi Kris pegang. Sehun berbalik menatap Kris. Ia kembali menghampiri _namja_ itu dan merebut buku yang di pegang Kris.

"Ak—aku bersumpah aku akan menjaga, menemani dan mencintai K—Kris selamanya hingga akhir hidupku."

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Kita akan berpesta setelah kalian kembali ke _seoul_." Suho berujar semangata sebelum menarik lengan Tao dan Taehyung meninggalkan area resepsi. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum sebelum menyusul Suho dan yang lain.

Sehun mengatur nafas sejenak, ia menatap Kris dengan mata memicing. "Sebenarnya apa—" _Cupp—_ perkataan Sehun terhenti saat Kris memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun. "Sekarang baru sah. Namamu sekarang adalah Wu Sehun."

"Kris?" Lirih Sehun, ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kris menarik bahu Sehun kemudian berjalan pelan di atas carpet merah itu. Benar-benar pelan dan ia mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya yang langsung diikuti Kris saat mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi?"

Kris tersenyum, ia menarik bahu Sehun agar menghadapnya. "Tatap aku dan katakan dengan lantang kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Maka, saat ini juga kita akan kembali ke _seoul_." Sehun menahan nafas sejenak. Ia menatap mata Kris, tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh? Atau—aku sedang bermimpi?"

Kris terkekeh kecil, ia menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Kris melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut ingin menyalurkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya ia berikan pada Sehun sejak dulu.

"Jika kau merasa sedang bermimpi. Maka, jangan pernah bangun."

Kris menyematkan lengannya di bawah paha Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh _namja_ itu. "Karena ini belum malam. Maka, ayo kita menyebutnya dengan sore pertama."

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Setelah melakukan ritual, sore pertama kata Kris. Sehun yang merasa sangat lapar, akhirnya memilih bangun walaupun harus berjalan terseok-seok menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Ia hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan kemeja tipis dan boxer agar ia lebih nyaman memasak.

"Kau tidak lelah."

Sehun terlonjak samar saat Kris tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku lelah dan lapar." Jawab Sehun ketus.

Kris terkekeh, ternyata dari sekian banyak yang berubah. Sifat Sehun yang satu itu tidak pernah hilang. "Sebenarnya, kita ada berapa orang di pulau ini?"

"Ada beberapa penduduk asli. Mereka terancam terusir dari pulau mereka. Aku membeli pulau ini dan membiarkan mereka tinggal asalkan mereka berjanji untuk tetap menjaga ketenangan dan keindahan pulau ini." Jelas Kris sambil sesekali mengecup tanda yang sudah dibuatnya di leher Sehun.

"Berhenti melakukannya Kris. Sudah sana mandi."

"Ayo kita mandi bersama."

" _Shireo_. Aku tidak mau mandi dengan orang mesum sepertimu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga sekarang aku harus mengganti margaku menjadi Wu." Puji Sehun atau lebih tepatnya menyindir Kris.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Bukankah aku sangat hebat _eoh_? Dan orang hebat itu adalah suamimu." Jawab Kris narsis. Sehun mendengus tidak percaya, ia hendak melanjutkan kembali masakannya namun Kris sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia kembali meringis pelan.

"Kita makannya setelah kita sudah melakukan malam pertama kita." Bisik Kris membuat Sehun langsung merontah turun, namun sayang kekuatan Kris nyatanya jauh lebih besar hingga Sehun hanya bisa pasrah.

 _ **Love is Punishment**_

Terhitung sudah dua minggu Sehun berada di pulau yang Kris beri nama dengan gabungan nama mereka itu. Kini sudah saatnya ia kembali ke _seoul_. Lagipula ia belum memberitahu tentang kepulangannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Dan saat ia memberitahukan semuanya, ternyata kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu termasuk pernikahannya dengan Kris.

Kata mereka, beberapa hari sebelum hari kelulusan, Kris datang dan berlutut memohon untuk menikahinya. Kris benar-benar hebat, ia benar-benar harus mengakui kehebatan _namja_ yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu _eoh_?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat kembali sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang bermain di bibir pantai. Sementara dia dan Kris sedang memanggang daging. Kata mereka, makanan buatan pengantin baru itu lebih enak karena dibuat dengan rasa cinta. _Mwo_? Itu sih mereka saja yang membuat alasan.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan orang istemewa di sana? Kalau kau tidak bahagia denganku kau bisa mengatakannya." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau pikir rasa cinta yang sudah aku tanam selama 10 tahun bisa lenyap begitu saja? Kau pikir aku mau mengatakan janji suci itu karena apa? Kau meragukan cintaku Kris?"

Sehun meletakkan penggiling dagingnya, ia berjalan ke bibir pantai yang lain meninggalkan Kris yang tertegun di tempatnya. Kris menghela nafas entah legah atau merasa sesak, ia mengejar Sehun dengan langkah cepat agar ia bisa menahan _namja_ itu untuk tidak pergi lebih jauh.

"Bukan seperti itu? Aku hanya takut kau sudah mencintai orang lain."

Sehun menatap datar Kris sebelum memalingkan wajah tidak ingin menatap Kris. Ia benar-benar kesal setengah hati. "Hey! Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar takut kalau kau tidak bahagia bersamaku. Aku takut membuatmu terluka lagi. _Mianhae_ , aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi."

"Ulangi?"

Sehun menahan sudut bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum di depan Kris, ia masing ingin mengerjai suaminya itu. " _Mwo_?"

"Ulangi kalau kau memang mencintaiku."

Kris membuang nafas, "WU SEHUUUNNNN _NAN SARANGHAEEEE... JEONGMAL SARANGHAEEE..."_ Teriak Kris menghadap laut, suaranya menggema seiring dengan deburan ombak yang bertabrakan dengan bibir pantai.

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Kris dan belakang. Ia membisikkan Kris kata-kata yang sama membuat hati Kris benar-benar legah. Ia tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kalaupun Sehun sudah tidak mencintainya seperti dulu, maka ia akan membuat _namja_ itu jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi. Beberapa detik mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Tao dan Taehyung datang menarik mereka dan mendorong mereka ke pantai.

"YAKK!" Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia akan menyerah dan pasrah dikerjai oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Baekhyun hingga pasangan— _aneh—_ itu juga ikut terseret. Baekhyun pun tidak ingin mengalah dan menarik tangan Suho hingga mereka semua saling menarik dan basah bersama. Mereka tertawa bersama melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang Tao hingga deburan ombak besar memaksa mereka harus naik kembali ke pantai bibir.

" _Hyung_?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menghadap Sehun dengan alis terangkat. Baru kali ini Sehun ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_. "Kurasa Suho sudah cukup jauh. Kau memanggilku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu berlari kecil dan menubruk tubuh Chanyeol. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangiku." Chanyeol tersenyum maklum ia membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Yah walaupun rencanaku sedikit gagal, bagiku itu tidak masalah. Sekarang aku sudah melihatmu bahagia."

"Ekhem..."

Chanyeol melirik Kris yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, ia semakin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Sehun. "Bagaimana yah? Kris juga sudah mencicipi bibir kekasihku. Bagaimana kalau aku juga mencobanya sekali?" Kris melotot horor, ia berjalan cepat menuju Sehun, namun terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah mencium sudut bibir Sehun sebelum berlari menuju Villa yang mereka sewa menyusul yang lain.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia?"

"Karenamu." Jawab Sehun jujur.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, " _Kajja_ , kau pasti kedinginan." Sehun bergeming, ia membiarkan Kris berjalan lebih dulu sebelum ia berlari ke arah Kris dan menerjang punggung _namja_ itu. Kris pun secara reflek mengangkat tubuh Sehun agar posisinya lebih nyaman di punggungnya.

"Salah satu perubahanmu setelah kau kembali dari Amerika adalah kau jadi manja."

"Bukankah kau juga sering melakukannya dulu? Menggendongku saat aku sudah lelah berjalan." Kris terkekeh, ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh sangat terlambat menyadari perasaannya hingga ia menyia-nyiakan Sehun yang selama ini selalu bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu Kris."

Kris tertegun sejenak, ia kembali teringat pernah berjanji untuk menikah dengan Sehun saat usia mereka baru 7 tahun dulu. Ternyata Sehun masih mengingatnya. Dan sekali lagi Kris harus mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Sehun.

"Terima kasih juga sudah membuatku menepati janji itu. _Saranghae..."_

" _Mmm. Nado saranghae..."_

 _E.N.D_

 _07/September/2015_


End file.
